Chapter 5 Breaking the spell
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: The first test is finally successful for our couple...


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 5**

**ΛΥΝΟΝΤΑΣ ΤΑ ΜΑΓΙΚΑ**

Η αποκάλυψη της αλήθειας ήταν κάτι που συγκλόνισε τους πάντες, ειδικά κάποιον που έχασε τις αισθήσεις του μη αντέχοντας το θέαμα.

-Παιδιά, δεν θα το πιστέψετε, είδα έναν φοβερό εφιάλτη, είδα ότι η Μάκο ήταν η Σκοτεινή Jupiter. Πολύ ζωντανός εφιάλτης

-Λυπάμαι φίλε μου, αλλά αυτό που είδες δεν ήταν όνειρο, ήταν αλήθεια. Η αγαπημένη σου είναι ο εχθρός μας, του είπε τότε ο Jason.

-Πώς; Δεν… είναι αλήθεια, πώς μπορεί να…μου το έκανε αυτό; Δεν μπορεί…ΟΧΙ ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ!!! Είπε τότε ο Neo με σπασμένη φωνή κι έφυγε κλαίγοντας

-Πού πηγαίνεις τώρα; Προσπάθησε να του πει η Usagi

-Άφησέ τον, ήταν μεγάλο σοκ γι αυτόν. Θα προσπαθήσω να του μιλήσω εγώ, της είπε τότε ο Jason.

Δεν το έκανε όμως αμέσως καθώς ο Neo ήταν σε μαύρα χάλια. Τα μάτια του είχαν κοκκινίσει από το κλάμα και διαρκώς σκεφτόταν:

«Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω, είναι αδιανόητο, δεν μπορεί, κάποιο λάθος θα έχει γίνει, δεν είναι δυνατόν η Mako να με πρόδωσε, δε γίνεται αυτό, τι της έχω κάνει; Γιατί στράφηκε εναντίον μου; Δεν έχει σημασία. Ορκίζομαι να την κάνω καλά και να μην αφήσω κανέναν να μας χωρίσει ξανά.»

Όσο η ώρα περνούσε, άρχισε να συνέρχεται από το βαρύ του πόνο, κάποια στιγμή ήρθε ο Jason κοντά του για να τον παρηγορήσει:

-Είσαι καλά φίλε;

-Κάπως καλύτερα…

-Παραδέχομαι πως αυτό ήταν μεγάλο σοκ για σένα. Πρέπει όμως να το αντιμετωπίσεις…

-Τι να κάνω δηλαδή;

-Τώρα είναι που πρέπει να δείξεις την αξία σου, τώρα που έχεις τη Δύναμή μου χρησιμοποίησέ την για να τα καταφέρεις.

-Μα δεν μπορώ να την πολεμήσω…Πώς μπορώ να πειράξω τη χαρά της ζωής μου;

-Αυτό είναι στο δικό σου χέρι φίλε μου, δεν μπορώ να σου πω τι να κάνεις.

-Ευχαριστώ Jason …..ευχαριστώ, του είπε τότε ο Neo και του έπιασε το χέρι για να σηκωθεί όρθιος, μετά μπήκαν μέσα και ο Jason ξανάπε:

-Λοιπόν κορίτσια; Βρήκατε επιπλέον στοιχεία;

-Μάλλον της έχουν κάνει μάγια και της ελέγχουν το μυαλό, είπε η Amy.

-Είδατε; Δεν πρέπει να το βάλετε κάτω, πρέπει να βρείτε τη Makoto και να τη σώσετε.

Όσο αυτοί συζητούσαν, στο Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο χαίρονταν το «θρίαμβό» τους.

-Στην καταστροφή του Megazord! Ξεκίνησε η Tara.

-Και στην κυριαρχία μας στη Γη! Συμπλήρωσε ο Kalite.

-Τώρα ο κόσμος θα γίνει δικός μας!

-Πολύ πολύ καλά!

Τελικά στο αρχηγείο, οι ήρωές μας πήραν την απόφασή τους:

-Λοιπόν, πρέπει να βρούμε τη Makoto και να λύσουμε τα μάγια, είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Ας ξεκινήσουμε, μη χάνουμε χρόνο, πρότεινε η Reye κι αμέσως έπιασαν δουλειά ενώ ο Jason έμεινε στο αρχηγείο.

Μετά από πολλή προσπάθεια, η Usagi κατάφερε να τη βρει στο προπονητήριο. Αμέσως χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο πήγε προς το μέρος της.

-Mako………ξέρω. Ξέρω πως είσαι η Dark Jupiter.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν Sailor Moon, θα'πρεπε επίσης να ξέρεις πως εσύ και οι άλλες Πολεμίστριες Sailor σύντομα θα καταστραφείτε.

-Άφησέ μας να σε βοηθήσουμε. Μπορούμε να λύσουμε τα μάγια.

-Άδικος κόπος. Το Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο σύντομα θα κυβερνήσει!

-Mako, σε παρακαλώ άφησέ μας να σε βοηθήσουμε, ο Neo κοντεύει να τρελαθεί.

-Πάντως εγώ σε προειδοποίησα, της είπε απωθώντας την ενώ ταυτόχρονα τα μάτια της πρασίνισαν.

Στο μεταξύ η Tara βρισκόταν στη θάλασσα και ετοίμαζε την τελευταία φάση του σχεδίου της. Εκτόξευσε μια κόκκινη ενέργεια και σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων το Dragonzord έκανε την εμφάνισή του. Τότε η Tara είπε:

-Ορίστε! Το παντοδύναμο Dragonzord, τώρα η Σκοτεινή Jupiter έχει ένα Zord που μπορεί να χρησιμοποιήσει για να συντρίψει αυτές τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor. Επιτέλους η καταστροφή τους θα ολοκληρωθεί.

Με το που εμφανίστηκε, άρχισε αμέσως το καταστροφικό του έργο. Διέλυε. Ισοπέδωνε, κατέστρεφε χωρίς έλεος αυτό το Zord, σε κάθε βήμα του, δεν άφηνε τίποτα όρθιο. Η πόλη βρισκόταν στο έλεός του…

Βλέποντας το, η Dark Jupiter πήδηξε ψηλά και ανέβηκε πάνω του. Μετά είπε:

-Όλα αυτά θα ανήκουν στο Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο όταν εγώ και το Zord μου διαλύσουμε τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor μια για πάντα!!!

Όσο το Dragonzord συνέχιζε τις καταστροφές, ο Jason συνέχιζε τις προσπάθειες για να θέσει σε λειτουργία τον κεντρικό υπολογιστή.

«Πρέπει να σκεφτώ κάτι για να φτιάξω τον υπολογιστή. Μου'ρθε μια ιδέα, ευτυχώς δίπλα στον Billy κάτι μαθαίνεις, πρέπει να αποκτήσω πρόσβαση στα αρχεία του συστήματος, για να δούμε, σειριακή αναζήτηση σωστή, τομέας 1542. Αναζήτηση ξεκίνησε. Ναι! Τα κατάφερα! Έχω πρόσβαση! Υπολογιστή ξεκίνα την αναζήτηση στον τομέα 1542 με όλες τις παραμέτρους. Τώρα είναι μόνο θέμα χρόνου» Αυτή τη φορά βρισκόμασταν σε πολύ καλό δρόμο.

Από την άλλη, οι 4 φίλοι συζητούσαν καθισμένοι στο πάρκο

-Ώστε τη βρήκες, ξεκίνησε ο Neo την κουβέντα.

-Ναι. Και τα μάτια της ήταν πράσινα. Στα αλήθεια τρόμαξα, απάντησε η Usagi.

-Και;

-Είναι αποφασισμένη για όλα.

-Μάλιστα….

-Τώρα καταλαβαίνω γιατί φερόταν τόσο περίεργα.

-Και γιατί οι δαίμονες δεν της επιτέθηκαν. Συμπλήρωσε η Reye ενώ την ίδια στιγμή ερχόταν η Minako λαχανιασμένη:

-Τι έπαθες; Ρώτησε η Usagi τότε.

-Υπάρχει πρόβλημα, ένα τέρας σκορπά τον τρόμο και τον πανικό, απάντησε εκείνη.

-Δεν το βάζουν κάτω με τίποτα έτσι;

ΑΛΛΑΖΟΥΜΕ ΜΟΡΦΗ!!!!

-Mercury Star Power!!!

-Mars Star Power!!!

-Venus Star Power!!!

-Moon Crystal Power!!!

-Δυνάμεις του Δικεφάλου! Ενωθείτε με τον Τυραννόσαυρο!!!

Αμέσως άλλαξε μορφή με συνδυασμένη τη στολή του Κόκκινου Ranger και το Δικέφαλο στη ζώνη

-Εμπρός, πάμε! Είπε ο Neo κι αμέσως πήγαν στο μέρος που βρισκόταν το Dragonzord

-Τι είναι αυτό; Είπε η Sailor Venus

-Μια γιγάντια έκπληξη! Φώναξε η Dark Jupiter και πήδηξε σε άλλη πολυκατοικία

-Εκεί πάνω είναι! ΜΑΚΟ!!! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo

-Dragonzord, κατάστρεψε τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor!!! Είπε η Σκοτεινή Jupiter κι έπαιξε τη μελωδία στο Στιλέτο,

-Τι κάνει; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars

-Καλεί το Dragonzord με αυτό το φλάουτο, απάντησε ο Neo

Το Dragonzord υπάκουσε κι ετοίμασε τους πυραύλους του

-Όχι! Θα μας ρίξει!!! Είπε τότε πάλι. Όπως κι έγινε

Το Dragonzord έριξε και τους πέταξε από την ταράτσα, ευτυχώς δεν έπαθαν τίποτε. Όταν σηκώθηκαν, ο Neo φώναξε:

-Mako σταμάτα!!! Δεν ξέρεις τι κάνεις!!!

-Σας καταστρέφω!!! Ένα καθήκον που το Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο με διατάζει να το κάνω!!! Σύντομα θα κυβερνήσει τον κόσμο!!!! (γελά)

-Mako!!! Όχι!!! Μην το κάνεις!!!

-Πρέπει όμως! Δεν υπάρχει άλλη επιλογή! Είπε τότε η Dark Jupiter και ξανάπαιξε τη μελωδία, αυτή τη φορά το Dragonzord χρησιμοποίησε την ουρά του για να συνεχίσει να σκορπά το φόβο…

-Προσέξτε την ουρά του! Είπε η Sailor Mercury

- Δεν μπορούμε να το σταματήσουμε! Είπε και η Sailor Moon

-Θεέ μου… Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι συμβαίνει αυτό…Είπε τότε ο Neo απελπισμένος

Παράλληλα ο Jason βρισκόταν πολύ κοντά στο στόχο του.

«Αυτό είναι! Ο υπολογιστής λειτουργεί!» Μετά προσπάθησε να επικοινωνήσει με τον Neo:

-Neo! Με ακούς; Μπείτε αμέσως στα Zords και κατάστρεψε το ξίφος της Jupiter! Μόνο έτσι θα σπάσετε τα μαγικά!

Ταυτόχρονα η Γη άρχισε να σείεται και τα πάντα να καταρρέουν ενώ οι άλλοι προσπαθούσαν να καλυφθούν. Ξαφνικά συνέβη κάτι περίεργο:

-Η καρφίτσα μου λάμπει!!! Παρατήρησε ο Neo.

-Τι σημαίνει αυτό; Ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Ο υπολογιστής μου δουλεύει!

Όταν το είπε αυτό, τηλεμεταφέρθηκαν αυτόματα στην ανοιγόμενη Γη όπου βρίσκονταν τα Zords τα οποία ξαναγεννήθηκαν.

-Ενωθείτε!!! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo πηδώντας μέσα στον Τυραννόσαυρο, αμέσως μπήκαν και οι άλλες.

-Sailor Moon έτοιμη για δράση!

-Sailor Mars εντάξει!

-Sailor Mercury σε θέση μάχης!

-Sailor Venus έτοιμη!

Το Dragonzord αντιλαμβανόμενο την παρουσία των άλλων Zords, κινήθηκε προς το μέρος τους, τότε ο Neo όρμησε με τον Τυραννόσαυρο για να το εμποδίσει. Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό το χτύπησε με την ουρά του, το Dragonzord προσπάθησε να ανταποδώσει το χτύπημα αλλά ο Τυραννόσαυρος του έπιασε την ουρά που άρχισε να γυρίζει σαν τρυπάνι και τον χτύπησε τελικά, μετά του εκτόξευσε τους πυραύλους του και τον ξάπλωσε κάτω.

-Mako σταμάτα! Δεν ξέρεις τι κάνεις!!! Ξαναφώναξε ο Neo.

Άδικος κόπος. Το Dragonzord συνέχιζε να επιτίθεται λυσσαλέα, πρώτα με τα νύχια του και μετά με την ουρά του μέχρι που ξάπλωσε πάλι τον Τυραννόσαυρο κάτω. Όμως ατός σηκώθηκε πάλι και αφού αιωρήθηκε για λίγο, το χτύπησε με τα πόδια για να το σακατέψει

-Εντάξει κορίτσια, ενέργεια!

-2,1 ενέργεια!

-Ας το κάνουμε!!!

Αμέσως το Megazord άρχισε να σχηματίζεται, αρχικά σε μορφή τανκ.

-Μετατροπή σε δύναμη Megazord! Έδωσε εντολή ο Neo.

Έτσι κι έγινε, σηκώθηκε όρθιο κι όταν ήρθε ο Πτεροδάκτυλος η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε με επιτυχία.

Αμέσως λοιπόν το Megazord σήκωσε το Dragonzord πάνω από το κεφάλι του και αφού το γύρισε 3 φορές, το πέταξε κάτω, μετά πήρε το Ενεργειακό Ξίφος και του κατάφερε 3 σημαντικά χτυπήματα.

-Δύναμη στο φουλ! Πρέπει να σώσουμε τη Makoto!

-Ναι!!! Είπαν οι άλλες.

Τότε το Megazord το έπιασε από την ουρά και το στριφογύρισε πάλι 3 φορές και το πέταξε σε ένα λόφο ο οποίος συντρίφτηκε.

-Παραδόσου Makoto!!! Φώναξε ο Neo μέσα από το Megazord

-Με τίποτα!!!

-Συγγνώμη γι αυτό, αλλά πρέπει να καταστρέψω το σπαθί σου για να σε σώσω, πριν εσύ καταστρέψεις τον κόσμο. Εντάξει! Κατεβαίνω!!! Είπε και πήδηξε από το Megazord, όμως μαύρες σκέψεις τον βασάνιζαν:

«Μια κουβέντα είναι αυτή, πώς μπορώ να παλέψω ενάντια στην αγαπημένη μου; Αυτή είναι η μεγαλύτερη πρόκληση για μένα»

Οι σκέψεις του όμως τελείωσαν καθώς προσγειώθηκε στο έδαφος, το ίδιο έκανε και η Σκοτεινή Jupiter.

Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό, εμφάνισε κι ένα όπλο που ούτε ο Neo δεν ήξερε:

-Σκοτεινή αστραπή, Πλανήτη Δία, δώσε μου τη δύναμη, είπε κι εμφανίστηκε στο χέρι της ένα μεγάλο ακόντιο, μετά το ένωσε με το ξίφος και του επιτέθηκε.

Εκείνος μη καταλαβαίνοντας τι έγινε, χτυπήθηκε από την ενέργεια κι έπεσε στο έδαφος.

-Εσύ θα είσαι το πρώτο μου θύμα Κόκκινε Ranger!!!

-Πρέπει να παλέψεις μαζί μου τώρα; Είπε τότε ο Neo και τράβηξε το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου, βλέποντας το σήμα, η Dark Jupiter άρχισε να δυσανασχετεί κάπως, όμως του επιτέθηκε για δεύτερη φορά με το Ξίφος του Σκότους. Όταν τα όπλα διασταυρώθηκαν, το έμβλημα φάνηκε πιο καθαρά και τότε ο Neo την απέκρουσε και πήρε την ανθρώπινη μορφή του.

-Δε θα πετύχεις τίποτε έτσι, τώρα ήρθε ο καιρός να…

-Όχι Mako καλή μου, προσπάθησε να θυμηθείς, να θυμηθείς ξανά τις στιγμές που περάσαμε μαζί, τόσο ασήμαντες είναι για σένα; Μη με αναγκάζεις να κάνω πράγματα που δε θέλω, είσαι όλη μου η ζωή, σε αγαπώ όσο τίποτε άλλο στον κόσμο και δε θέλω να σε χάσω.

Όσο της μιλούσε, εκείνη δυσανασχετούσε πιο πολύ, το χέρι της έτρεμε και δεν μπορούσε να κρατήσει τα όπλα της, το καλό και το κακό πάλευαν μέσα στο μυαλό της

«Όχι, δεν μπορώ, δεν πρέπει να το κάνω, είσαι ο μοναδικός μου έρωτας, δεν μπορώ να σε βλάψω»

Όμως τα μαγικά επανήλθαν και πάλι:

-Φυσικά και μπορώ! Ήρθε η ώρα να σε καταστρέψω!!!

Και του επιτέθηκε με το Ξίφος. Αυτή τη φορά όμως αστόχησε και ο Chilinho της είπε:

-Πολέμησε το! Το ξέρω ότι μπορείς! Μην αφήνεις τον εαυτό σου να παρασυρθεί από τη Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια, ενώ ταυτόχρονα ο Δικέφαλος στο Ξίφος άρχισε να λάμπει

-Ώστε αυτό θέλεις να κάνεις!!! Είπε τότε η Dark Jupiter αλλά η ακτινοβολία από το φως του ξίφους εμφάνισε πάλι την καλή της πλευρά:

-Τι κάνω; Δεν θα μου ελέγχετε άλλο το μυαλό!!! Δε θα σηκώσω χέρι στον αγαπημένο μου!!! Ποτέ! Ποτέ! ΠΟΤΕ!!!

-Θυμήσου τον όρκο και την υπόσχεση που δώσαμε ο ένας στον άλλο. Θυμήσου το, σε παρακαλώ…

-Υποσχέθηκα…..Υποσχέθηκα……

Και πάλι όμως το κακό πήρε τον έλεγχο

-Υποσχέθηκα να σε εξαφανίσω και αυτό ακριβώς θα κάνω!!! Τώρα θα πεθάνεις!!!!! Φώναξε τότε η Σκοτεινή Jupiter και του επιτέθηκε με όλη της τη δύναμη αφαιρώντας του το Ξίφος και κάνοντάς τον να πέσει κάτω βαριά τραυματισμένος

-Τώρα είσαι δικός μου!!! Ξανάπε κι όρμησε να τον αποτελειώσει, την ύστατη στιγμή όμως έκανε μερικά βήματα πίσω λέγοντας:

«Όχι, τι έκανα τώρα; Πώς μπόρεσα; Δεν είναι δυνατόν»

Όταν ο Neo βρήκε πάλι τις αισθήσεις του, ήταν εντελώς εξαντλημένος. Με το ζόρι μπόρεσε να σταθεί όρθιος και να πει:

-Makoto….σταμάτα……σε……παρακαλώ….

Και ξανάπεσε κάτω, εκείνη τον κοίταζε με μάτια βουρκωμένα να προσπαθεί να πάρει το ξίφος του και να ξανασταθεί όρθιος

Μα ήταν εμφανές ότι δεν θα τα κατάφερνε αυτή τη φορά καθώς η δύναμή του ήταν σχεδόν μηδενική. Ωστόσο δεν το έβαλε κάτω, με όσες δυνάμεις του είχαν απομείνει, μπόρεσε να σηκωθεί, να κινηθεί προς το μέρος της και να της πει:

-Εντάξει, όπως θέλεις, αφού έτσι πρέπει να γίνει, θα σου δώσω ότι πολυτιμότερο έχω μετά από σένα. Ορίστε, πάρε το σπαθί μου και σκότωσέ με μ'αυτό. Δεν αξίζει να είμαι στη ζωή εφόσον το πρόσωπο που αγαπώ δε με θέλει πια. Έλα λοιπόν. Παρ'το και ρίξε μου. ΤΙ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΕΙΣ;!!!!!!! ΡΙΞΕ ΜΟΥ!!! Δεν θέλω να είμαι πια σε αυτόν τον κόσμο!!! Θα σε ακολουθήσω και θα φτιάξω έναν παράδεισο μέσα από τη κόλαση και θα πεθάνω από το χέρι σου που αγάπησα τόσο πολύ…

Αυτά είπε ο Neo και προτού σωριαστεί της έβαλε το ξίφος στο αριστερό της χέρι, όταν έγινε αυτό, το σήμα άρχισε να αναβοσβήνει και να την τυλίγει με ένα ζεστό κίτρινο φως, όταν έγινε αυτό, η ενέργεια που ελευθερώθηκε μπήκε στο σώμα της κι εξουδετέρωσε τα μάγια κάνοντας την καρφίτσα της να πρασινίσει και το Ξίφος του Σκότους να καταστραφεί.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, άνοιξε τα μάτια της και είδε τον Neo σωριασμένο στο έδαφος σε μισολιπόθυμη κατάσταση, αμέσως έτρεξε κοντά του, τον έκλεισε σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά της και του έλεγε:

-Neo…! Ξύπνα, ξύπνα αγαπημένε μου. Μη με αφήνεις τώρα! Σε παρακαλώ μη φύγεις! Του έλεγε κλαίγοντας και του έβαλε δίπλα του το Ξίφος.

Αυτός σαν να αντιλήφθηκε το άγγιγμά της, άνοιξε τα μάτια του και την είδε δίπλα του να του χαϊδεύει τα μαλλιά, όταν τον είδε να ανοίγει τα μάτια του, είπε μα ανακούφιση:

-Δόξα τω Θεώ είσαι καλά…

-Mako…Είσαι στα αλήθεια εσύ;

-Ναι αγάπη μου και είμαι εδώ, κοντά σου

-Είμαι τόσο χαρούμενος. Πραγματικά θα πέθαινα αν σε έχανα τώρα…

-Κι εγώ νιώθω τόσο άσχημα για ότι έκανα, σε παρακαλώ συγχώρεσέ με…

-Μην κατηγορείς τον εαυτό σου, της απάντησε καθώς σηκώθηκε, ότι έκανες το έκανες επηρεασμένη από το κακό

-Όμως πήγα να σε σκοτώσω. Κι αυτό δε θα το συγχωρήσω ποτέ στον εαυτό μου.

-Δεν το έκανες όμως, η καρδιά σου σε οδήγησε στη σωστή απόφαση. Η σημερινή νίκη ανήκει σε σένα. Ας ορκιστούμε πως από εδώ και μπρος δεν θα μας χωρίσει κανείς και τίποτε

-Κανείς και τίποτε…επανέλαβε και εντελώς αυθόρμητα έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του, εκείνος την έσφιγγε τόσο γιατί φοβόταν μην του την πάρουν, μη χαθεί κα πάλι από τη ζωή του, έπειτα σήκωσε το κεφάλι της κοίταξε στα όμορφα καστανά μάτια του και…..

Τώρα τα λόγια σταματούν, σειρά έχουν οι αισθήσεις. Οι

δυο τους ένωσαν απαλά τα χείλη τους και φιλήθηκαν με περίσσιο πάθος και θέρμη, τόσο πολύ που δεν έχει ξανασυμβεί ποτέ ξανά μεταξύ τους

29


End file.
